


Right on Track

by ThatMarauderer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders era, blackinnon, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMarauderer/pseuds/ThatMarauderer
Summary: Of all the things Lily Evans could possibly have predicted to happen to her over her summer break, the one thing she had not expected was to receive a telephone call from one James Potter. Sister story to my other fanfic Steam Engine





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys, so this chapter is quite short to get things going, as you read in the bio this story is Steam engine only from Lily's point of view. So this version is more Jily themed and has some more detail to it that you don't get from Sirius's perspective obviously. Since I've got a large proportion of Steam engine already written updates for this story should come out fairly frequently to a point. Though I am still in the middle of university (Yay for procrastination). So anyway here it is and don't forget to leave a cheeky review because I love those.
> 
> Yours Lauren

Lily was beginning to enjoy having a day to herself at home for a change. Petunia had finally travelled back to London for her typing course, and her father was back at work. The house was oddly quiet without her mother and she missed her dearly. Lily's heart still quaked with grief as strongly as the day she died, even with it having been over a month since her passing. But now she needed to focus on getting her own life back to some resemblance of normal before returning for 6th year in September. So with the house at long last to herself lily plopped herself down on the sofa and switched the telly on. As Murphy's law would have it she had just got comfortable watching an episode of M.A.S.H when the phone rang, just typical. Maybe if she ignored it they'd just go away, she turned the volume on the television set it and allowed the phone to keep ringing. Thankfully after a couple of minutes it stopped ringing. Satisfied she turned the volume down but the phone started to ring all over again. Oh bloody hell. Who was ringing in the middle of the day? Probably telemarketers after all the condolence calls had stopped about a week ago. In a huff she slung herself off the couch and marched over to the phone, grabbing it violently from the wall before it rang off the hook.

"Hello?" She answered gruffly.

"Hello? Ugh is this the Evans house?" The voice on the other end of the line was a masculine voice she recognised but couldn't quick place.

"Yes this is Lily speaking." She responded tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Hi Lily… it's James… James Potter." Lily nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Hello? Lily? Lily are you there?"

"What? Oh yes I'm still here sorry I was just getting over the shock of you calling my home phone. I didn't even know you knew how to use a muggle telephone." She brushed it off quickly with a shake of her head.

"Yeah sorry to bother you at home, Remus gave me your telephone number I hope you don't mind. I'm calling from his house actually. Anyway the reason I called is I wondered if you'd heard from Sirius at all? Or maybe even seen him?" He fumbled over his words. Lily raised an eye brow even though she was aware he wouldn't see it. She wrapped the telephone cord around her fingers.

"Why would I have seen or heard from your best mate Potter? I was under the impression he lived with you over the summer." She asked, not unkindly but bluntly.

"He's missing. You were the last person I could think to contact in a last ditch hope in all honesty. I've seen Remus, Peter, Marlene, Alice… you name it I've tried them. My mum's beside herself it's getting to the point where we're going to end up filing a report with the ministry." He explained the exasperation coming through clear in his voice. Lily clenched the phone tighter in her hand and pressed it more firmly to her ear, using her free hand to twirl her fingers through the cord.

"What caused him to run off… It's odd for him not to be with you boys." She replied softly.

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm starting to get real worried. He got news one of his uncle's died. One he actually got along with like considering he left Sirius a considerable inheritance. He just up and took off on us, we thought maybe he just needed a few days to himself to calm down and process you know? But now he hasn't come home and none of our owls have been answered they keep coming back unopened so Merlin knows where he is. I'm sorry to bother you Lily I really am. Thanks for not hanging up on me I appreciate it…." He trailed off.

"Hang on a minute Potter. Have you checked Knockturn alley?" Lily asked. "Um no I haven't actually why's that?" He returned.

"I know for a fact he goes down there for prank materials. I caught him last year stuffing a fanged Frisbee into his pocket as he came out the alley when I was shopping for new robes back in Easter. Do you want me to go poke around for you?" Merlin's beard what was she saying? Why was she offering Potter to go down Knockturn alley, practically the dodgiest place in London to look for his best mate?

"Oh no, no Lily you don't have to do that. I can probably go myself this afternoon once I've checked out a few other places. Not the sort of place you want to go skulking about on your own." He insisted. Lily seriously questioned her own judgement with the words that tumbled out of her mouth next.

"Potter don't flatter yourself I'd take Alice with me. I've been meaning to catch up with her after everything but I haven't had a chance…. We can go have a look for Sirius around Knockturn while you check your other places then go get ice cream or whatever… I'd be killing two birds with one stone so to speak."

"Would you? I'd be so grateful if you did but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'd ask Remus but well… Um he's not been very well… just getting over the flu see. But I'd appreciate it if you and Alice could do this huge favour for me."

"Not a problem, we've gotta look out for each other in this mess of a war that's going on. If the Gryffindor's can't have each other's backs who can? I'll Just let my dad know where I'm going and send an owl to Alice to let her know to meet me in Diagon Alley… Where can I reach you if we do or don't find him?" She quizzed. He spieled off that he would be hoping around all over the place so it would probably be best to send an owl to his house, he's see it when he got the chance or his mother would be sure to intercept it on his behalf.

"Alright then, I'll speak to you later Potter… Best of luck"

"You too. Thanks Lily." She hung up, placed a call to her father at work while scribbling a note to Alice, then made her way onto the street to summon the night bus.

* * *

Why Lily had signed herself and Alice up for searching Diagon Alley and then snooping around Knockturn alley looking for the notorious Sirius Black she had no idea. They'd gone along the alley holding hands and staying very closely pressed to one another attempting to avoid the eyes of unsavoury wizards and witches. They popped into a few shops along their way that might have taken Sirius's interest. But it was no use he was nowhere to be found and anyone they deemed friendly enough to ask hadn't seen him either. After a couple of hours, they abandoned the search and reappeared into the much brighter Diagon Alley heading straight for the ice cream parlour.

"I have to admit Lils I was pretty shocked to get your note." Alice told her lapping at her strawberry cone.

"I surprised myself I think" Lily admitted sticking her spoon further into her banana split. "Under any other circumstance my gut instinct would have been to slam the phone on Potter the minute I knew it was him. But there was something in my mind that clicked that for him to call me something wasn't right. He sounded really concerned."

"I can imagine" Alice nodded sympathetically "Sirius is a bit of a train wreck at times but normally his mates can attempt to steer him back on track. But anyway how've you been… with your mum and all. I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral, I wanted to but I just don't know how to act around muggles in a situation like that. I feel I would have just made things worse for you"

"Oh its fine Alice honestly there's no need to guilt yourself over it I understood. It's probably for the best you didn't come; Petunia would have had a fit with more than one witch there. I have a feeling she didn't want me there to begin with."

"Oh Lils don't say that." Alice patted her hand gently. Lily watched her own sleeves start to slide up and reveal some of the bruises still present on her arms, cautiously hoping Alice wouldn't notice she pulled away and slipped them down again.

"Alice I mean it. She didn't want me there. Petunia hates me as is but with mum gone there's one less parent to tell her to behave and I don't think my dad has the strength to argue with her at present. Besides she's back here in London now doing some sort of typing course so she's out of my hair for the remainder of the summer. It'll be nice to spent the last little bit with my dad and get myself together."

Alice smiled and nodded at her in agreement before returning to her ice cream. Lily was thankful that she had not pried further, she was unsure if she could take more of her friends probing and tell her about the summer's other events just yet. With them marked so freshly on her skin. Her arm was starting to throb a bit now above the elbow joint where a jagged cut was still healing. If she were able to perform magic outside of Hogwarts she'd have been able to fix it up much better. Now she'd probably end up being left with a scar thanks to Jareth. At least that part of her life was hopefully out of her hair too, she could do without the abusive and manipulative ex-boyfriend. She had enough to deal with, with the prospect of facing her ex-best friend Severus Snape on her return to Hogwarts. They continued to eat their ice cream in peaceful silence together, wondering where on Earth Sirius Black had gotten to.

* * *

A few days after her impromptu visit to Knockturn alley an owl arrived at the Evan's window while Lily and her father shared breakfast. Her father had become accustomed to the strange comings and goings of otherwise nocturnal creatures, not even batting an eye lid as his daughter opened the window. The bird was not one Lily recognised, she untied the letter from around its foot. She did however recognise the loopy cursive that spelled out her name. She's seen this particular scrawl during so many classes and supervised detentions it was hard not to know James Potter's hand writing. Releasing the bird out the window after a tickle Lily turned the letter over in order to open it.

_Lily,_

_I just thought you might like to know that Sirius turned up last night. Looking a little worse for wear but otherwise unharmed._

_Thanks again for the other day._

_James_

"Who's the letter from little lady? You're scowling at it" Her father questioned as he sipped at his tea.

"James Potter, the bloke who rang the other day looking for his missing mate. He's turned up unscathed apparently." Lily responded tossing the letter aside and returning to her breakfast. Her father nodded knowing all too well about the tales of the so called marauders, the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Well I'm glad to hear that the lad's safe and sound." He offered giving a yawn. Mr Evans glanced at the wrist watch he was wearing and sighed. He was sure to be late for work. "I got to get running poppet you gonna be okay here on your own today?"

"I'm fine here on my own most days' dad this one shouldn't be any different." She responded convincingly. "That idiot turns up again what do you do?" He asked his voice almost a growl.

They'd been over this more times than she cared to recall by now. If Jareth were to turn up: don't open the door. Keep it locked. The only words you shout at him through the door are to remind him you have a restraining order and he is trespassing and you're going to call the police. Call the police and report it even if he's already left. "Door locked call the cops" Lily recited back to her father. She had doubts Jareth would turn up here currently he was winning this game.

He'd beaten, stalked and abused her their entire relationship. She'd finally broken free from him and now had a restraining order and yet he still had the upper hand. Why? Because he was better known around these parts then Lily thanks to her yearly departures to Hogwarts. Everyone believed Jareth was a teddy bear who wouldn't harm a fly. Despite the physical evidence saying otherwise. So when she'd finally found her nerve and Gryffindor courage to leave him, buried under piles of self-pity and doubt, he turned it around to the small town of Cokeworth saying he'd left her. Yep he'd left that strange Evans girl because she was supposedly a bit of a slag and a delinquent. Of course people believed him, why wouldn't they when they'd had Petunia for years telling people her sister went to school for special people, for delinquents up in Scotland. Lily was left without a leg to stand on. She could hardly turn around and say "No you've got it all wrong he's an abusive prick, my sister is a liar. I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I can do magic. I'm a witch I can prove it!".

"Good girl. Why don't you ask one of your friends to come over? Get yourself out of the house a bit. Alice?" He suggested as he packed his breakfast dishes into the sink.

"She's gone on Holiday with her family for the remainder of the summer. I won't see her til Kingscross." Lily supplied sipping on her tea. "Well what about your other friends? Marlene, Dorcas Mary? They're your roommates right?"

She knew full well her father was trying to be encouraging, Lily wasn't purposely attempting to knock him down for it. But having one of her friends over would still mean locking herself in the house. She couldn't risk going outside and bumping into someone on the street who would possible throw snide comments at her. Not to mention there was attempting to avoid Severus Snape. Then there's trying to keep her elbow and the last few traces of bruising covered up. No having friends over right now would just be too hard.

"Marlene is also on holiday; I think she said something about France." Lily lied. "Mary's family are funny about her going to places where they've never met people so they wouldn't let her go." Which was a half-truth. Barely anyone went anywhere now with the war going on. But she hadn't told her father that so he wouldn't worry. "As for Dorcas she's terrible at responding to invites. She still hasn't returned my last two letters yet." Another fib.

"Ah well, you've only got just over a week until you're back at school now anyway I suppose. Have a nice day love I'll see you later" Lily let her father kiss her on the forehead as he said good bye and waited until she heard the firm click of him locking the front door behind him. Now, for a short while at least, she had all the time in the world.


	2. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Right on Track: Lily Evans received a phone call from a distressed James Potter about a missing Sirius Black. Lily volunteers to join the search with friend Alice Prewett. Lily starts to battle her own demons and Sirius Black is found safe and well.

Lily arrived promptly at Kingscross station at 10:30am on September first. Leaving her with plenty of time to arrive at platform 9 ¾ and board the Hogwarts express before it departed for Hogwarts. With her father in tow she wheeled her trunk and her owl towards the barrier. She sensed her father's nervousness, of all the things Mr Evans had become accustomed to with a witch for a daughter walking through solid walls was still not one of them. She squeezed her father's hand for comfort as her mother would usually do before they pushed through the barrier together. Despite her excitement to return to Hogwarts and the wizarding world she had missed, there was some sadness that loomed over this special day. This would be the first time that only her father would be seeing her off, not both of her parents. It left Lily with an almost bitter taste in her mouth. Petunia had down right refused to even see her off at the doors at Kingscross despite her typing course just being down the street. Lily had not expected much better of her but it had placed her father into a sombre mood. She felt guilty that she was splitting him between two very different daughters without mum.

The platform was quieter than Lily had anticipated despite arriving so early. Normally there was a wave of people already putting anxious first years onto the train. But this year the platform was almost deserted with a few people waving goodbye to their loved ones already aboard and making their way to apparition points. She wondered how many new additions the school would actually be gaining this year with the war. Numbers had been dropping every year since her first but she hadn't expected to see so few. Her father noticed this as well. "Not many people on the platform this year. We're not that early are we?" He asked scanning the platform for any parents he actually recognised.

"No we're same as always. Numbers have been weaning off the last few years…" Though she didn't offer much of an explanation why. She was too preoccupied locking eyes with Severus Snape who she could see across the platform being escorted by his mother.

"Oh look Lily it's Eileen and Severus" Her father pointed out, giving Mrs Snape a courteous nod. "Yeah I saw them." Lily admitted, turning her attention away from the boy and back to her father.

"Still not on good terms then." He replied, though he did not seem overly bothered by her lack of friendship with the sulking teen. "Can't say we ever will be in all honesty dad" Lily said openly.

"What is it he did again exactly that caused you to have a falling out?" Lily had been a little hazy in the details. He'd known that they had fought turning the last school term and that they had not reconciled over the summer period. "He basically used a racial slur aimed at me I guess. James Potter and his mates where messing around with him and I told them to cut it out and he said he didn't need help from Mudbloods like me." She explained, her father still looked confused. "Mud blood is a disgusting thing to call someone. It's a derogatory term for someone without magical parents. It implies we have dirty common blood."

"Never did warm to that lad." Mr Evans now frowned in Severus's direction. Severus obviously picked up on the conversation that had just been exchange between father and daughter and turned his head shamefully. "What a foul young man."

"Don't worry about it dad I'm not bothered. Finally let me see he was a bigoted dick head like the majority of his house. I can assure you I'm rather proud to be a mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that" They were interrupted from their private conversation by Marlene McKinnon approaching them dragging her trunk along behind her with some difficulty. "Marlene love let me help with that" Mr Evans insisted taking the heavy trunk from her and wheeling it over to sit next to Lily's. "Where's your parents"

"Phew, thanks Mr E that was some effort. They had an important meeting this morning so I had to floo into the station." Marlene huffed. "God to see you Lils. Is anyone else here yet?" Marlene hugged her friend dearly as they got reacquainted. "Not yet I don't think unless they're already on board. Why don't you jump up and go find us a compartment and I'll see you in a minute?" Lily told her while her father loaded their trunks.

"Alright I'll try find one closer to the back near the head and prefects carriages. See you in a bit." Marlene agreed. "Nice to see you again Mr Evans"

"Nice to see you too Marlene. You sure you don't want me to wait around until 11 O'clock I don't mind Lily" Her father turned to her. She didn't want her father on the platform any longer than necessary. "No it's alright dad." She assured him.

"Ah all big and sixteen you don't need your dear old dad anymore huh?" He sympathised. This made Lily sadder and she leaned in to give her father a hug. "I'll always need you, dad. It's just not the safest time for a non-magical form to be on the platform. I should have explained but… There are some radicals out there who don't think us muggleborns should be allowed magic. There's a bit of a civil war going on over it at the moment." She admitted.

"Yes that information would have been nice to know" He scowled.

"I'm sorry it slipped my mind and then I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Lily I am bothered about my own daughter's safety you know" He grumbled, trying to remain calm and not cause a scene in front of the few parents who were around to overhear him.

"I know that's not how I meant it. Just with mum and everything I didn't want to give you more things to worry about. Hogwarts is the safest possible place for me, no one does anything under Professor Dumbledore's nose." She assured him releasing him from her embrace. "I want a letter every few weeks' young lady" He scolded.

"Yes Sir" She agreed giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you. I promise to send you honey dukes at Christmas."

"You'd better" He chuckled. "I've had the biggest craving for that fudge you sent last time recently. I'll miss you to poppet."

"I promise to send you a bag after the first Hogsmeade visit then. I love you" She gave him one last final squeeze before boarding the train. "I love you too baby girl" He smiled at her and briskly made his way towards the barrier. Lil watched as he pumped into Eileen Snape on her way home too. Her father nodded again and engaged her in a limited conversation, polite as he always was. She continued to stand and watch in the door way as they departed the platform together before scurrying down the train to find Marlene and their compartment.

* * *

It didn't seem like long before Lily was having to prepare herself for the prefects meeting in the carriage. She stood to retrieve her school robes from her trunk above her head before meandering her way around her friends to get out of the compartment. "Hey Lily where you going?" Dorcas laughed throwing a jelly bean at Mary.

"Prefects meeting is in fifteen minutes I'm going to go get changed" She responded.

"Just get changed in here we'll close the blinds it's not like it's nothing we've never seen before" Marlene added. Shite, Lily started to panic. She didn't want them to see the pink line that had formed on her arm. She couldn't cover it in glamour charms until they were actually on the school grounds.

"Knowing my luck the minute I have my shirt off Potter will come strutting down here and open the door without even knocking. I'd rather not risk it." This earnt her a few chuckles and an agreement from her friends. Allowing her to slip away undeterred to the bathroom and change. Upon her return she saw Remus Lupin pale as ever and James coming towards her. She offered them both a smile as she opened her compartment to return her clothes.

"Hey Remus how're you? I hope you're feeling better" She consoled. "Hello to you too Potter"

"I'm feeling much better now Lily thank you" Remus replied, a playful smirk rising on his face seeing the pair of his friends not start throwing insults at each other. "Hey Lily how was the rest of your summer?" James asked politely.

"It was fine thanks James, yours?"

"Uneventful" He responded a smile creeping onto his face in a broad grin at his name. Nobody noticed as Marlene slipped out of the compartment and down the train in the direction the boys had come from. "I was sorry to hear about your mother's passing Lily. Marlene told me when I saw her earlier." Remus offered his condolences. This wiped the grin off of James face in an instant.

"I had no idea you'd lost your mum. I'm so sorry for your loss" James added, looking truly heartbroken for her.

"Oh it's quite alright, it's not like I was publicly advertising it. It was quite sudden and unexpected at the beginning of the summer. She'd been sick for a little while but she didn't think it was anything to be worried about. Next thing we know she's diagnosed with lung cancer, two weeks later she passed away. It was kind of better that way really. None of us wanted to see her suffer like that." Lily explained.

"Well if you need anything be sure to let us know won't you? Anyway Moony I'll leave you in Evans capable hands. See you in a bit" James bid goodbye to his friend and Lily. Making his way back down the train towards his own compartment where undoubtedly the other so called marauders would be waiting for him.

"Bloody hell I'm impressed. The pair of you managed a civil conversation without the train being derailed" Remus smirked. "Yes well it seems summer gave us a bit of breathing space. You ready for the meeting?" Lily brushed it off.

"Sure am"

* * *

The first thing Lily noticed that was quite out of the ordinary other than James Potter's newly found maturity was that Sirius sulked and sat quietly through the entire sorting ceremony. He didn't even react when a girl by the name of Ashley Dick got sorted into Hufflepuff. No sexual innuendo joke, not so much a scoff or a scaving remark. This for him was extremely unusual and it was safe to say that his strange demeanour was something to take note of. She wondered maybe if he was still in a funny mood after his Uncle's death or if he was just feeling unwell. His lip was already curled in a half-snarl. Despite the fact that this should have warned her not to provoke him she ended up doing it anyway.

"Are you ill?" She asked as the feast began, the great hall was filled with the excited chatter of students catching up after a summer apart. "What?" Sirius replied gruffly.

"I said are you ill Black?" Lily sighed "You haven't spoken a word. That's not like you. Not even a whistle" She commented.

"Sorry, didn't realise my world revolved around you. You don't know me Evans. So don't attempt to pretend you do" He snapped back at her.

"I was just trying to be nice Sirius. You were awfully quiet which is completely out of character for you so I presumed something was wrong. Sorry for caring" She responded defensively. Merlin's beard this is what she gets for taking concern over a marauder other than Remus.

"Save it for Prongs, Evans. At least he gives a shit." Sirius snarled, his upper lip curling further than it already had been. Lily opened her mouth as if to retaliate but surprisingly very unlike her younger self she closed it swiftly and returned to the food on her plate. There was no point in rising to him, she had provoked him already there didn't seem a point in baiting him further. So instead she didn't give Sirius the satisfaction of a second glance. The other marauders on the other hand were dismally shaking their heads at him, James looked ropable. It would seem that they would deal with him instead.

"What?" Lily noticed Sirius mouth out of the corner of her eye. "That wasn't very nice Padfoot." Remus said next to him.

"Merlin's sake what is this? Everyone against Sirius day today?" He complained. Remus frowned "No one is against you Sirius. Except perhaps the Slytherin's but after all they're against all of us. I was just saying that wasn't a very nice way to talk to Lily. It's not her fault you're in a crabby mood" He told his friend.

"I'm not in a crabby mood!" Sirius huffed.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He replied eye brows raised. He whispered something further leaning in so Lily was unable to hear what was said. "And that's my problem how?" Sirius asked him. "I never said it was. You are in a shirty mood" He replied stonily, playing with his peas.

Sirius made an effort not to talk to anyone for the rest of the feast. Which was easy as no one made much of an effort to talk to him either with the mood that he was in. Not even Peter who would usually jump at the prospects of being included in a conversation. Lily felt the dark clouds beginning to descend on her mind. The same ones she'd been battling with most of the summer. Tears started to form in her eyes. No. She would not start crying in the middle of the great hall on the first day back. With the feast at an end Lily rose to follow the direction of Frank and Alice, this year's head students who were busy trying to organise the new 5th year prefects to escort their peers to the common rooms. Already knowing the drill Lily nodded her head to Remus to follow her lead. He stood and made his way towards her a smile on his face despite how tired he looked.

"Alright first years! Follow your prefects! They'll show you the way to your common rooms. The rest of you know the drill head for the commons to be given the password." Remus bellowed over the rumble of voices trying to leave the hall. Lily was thankful. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to shout out over the crowd without her voice cracking and giving her away. She waved her hands to attract the few nervous first years that Gryffindor had managed to gain during the sorting ceremony. She found herself attracting the other Gryffindor prefect team too. She offered them weak smiles and handed them the small group of first years.

"You guys take the lead and go up to the common room, Remus and I will make sure the hall clears out" Lily advised them. She watched as the prefects cleared a path between the other students attempting to vacant the hall and diligently getting their assigned first years to follow promptly. She thought back fondly to this time last year when she was doing the exact same job. James had joked she was perfect for the position.

"I mean who could get lost when all they've got to do is follow the bouncing red pony tail?" He'd sniggered. Silently Lily had agreed with him, but on the outside she hit him with a particular speciality of hers- a bat bogey hex. Not in view of any impressionable first years of course.

"Good idea Lily" Remus encouraged her. He worked his way back along the west side of the Gryffindor table rounding up the stragglers who were still sat at the table. Lily copied him moving down the east side. In no time everyone was up and moving and trickle feeding out of the great hall. Lily was one of the last to leave the hall, assuring Remus he was free to run along and catch up with his friends. She was already aware of the password so she didn't mind having a little time to wander the halls alone. Lily was almost bowled over by Marlene as she opened her mouth to give the password to the fat lady. Lily teetered backwards and was caught less than graciously by Marlene pulling her back to her feet just in the nick of time.

"Whoa sorry Lils didn't see you there. I think I dropped by bracelet somewhere between here and the feast I was just running to see if I could find it before curfew." Marlene said hurriedly.

"Oh, I wandered up slowly and I didn't see it. It might be on the floor in the hall somewhere. Would you like me to come with you?" Lily asked her kindly, though she didn't feel much like traipsing all the way back down the stairs.

"That's alright, you head on up to bed you look knackered. A simple Accio will find it quick enough if it is there. I was going to do it from the common room but I figured Professor McGonagall would not be pleased to hear reports of a bracelet zooming along the corridors." She laughed joyfully. Lily had to agree the Professor would be certain to let her feelings on the subject well known. McGonagall was never fond of magic in the corridors.

Bidding Marlene goodnight Lily made her way through the portrait hole and up into the girls' dormitories. Dorcas and Mary were already tucked into their four posters talking quietly between themselves with their hangings barely open. She noted that Marlene's were already closed, she must have been reading herself for bed prior to realising her missing trinket. Lily stripped out of her robes and slipped into her pyjamas from home, an over-sized night shirt and a pair of shorts. She flicked her wand to turn down the lights before climbing into bed, being sure to leave enough light for Marlene to make her way back in without tripping over anything. She enclosed herself in her hangings and laid looking up at the ceiling above. Finally, at peace with the muffled noises of the castle Lily felt herself at ease enough to let the tears she'd held in at dinner flow. After a while over her faint sobs she heard the click of the dormitory door opening which signalled Marlene had returned. Lily saw Marlene's silhouette hover by her curtains for a moment, she held her breath hoping that Marlene would just crawl into bed.

The one problem was now that if she continued to cry Marlene was sure to hear her and question her about what was wrong. When all she really needed was to have a good cry. There wasn't anything specific wrong per say. Sirius had been an arse at dinner no biggie he did that all the time. Her best mate… no make that ex-best mate was an utter bigot who I no longer wished to socialise with. She was still recovering from an abusive dickhead of an ex-boyfriend and her mum was now dead. Yeah there was nothing specific, just the fact her life was currently a changing cluster fuck. Even the one constant of James Potter being a pest had faded. Though she supposed that was bound to happen eventually when he learned to deflate his arrogant head a bit. Perhaps she'd needed to deflate her head too. She did tend to go a bit over board when he riled her up. She should probably apologise to him. Marlene seemed to abandon her thought of disturbing her and slipped into her own bed switching the lights off all together. Lily could hear the settle into her mattress followed by steady breathing. Swallowing the lump that had gathered in her throat Lily skilfully slid out of her own bed, padding softly bare foot across the floor and down to the common room. Knowing she was alone Lily was curled up in one of the chairs by the fire, a tissue pressed to her lips to muffle her crying.

"Alright there Evans?" Sirius asked running his hands through his hair uncomfortably Lily jumped slightly as he approached her, how hadn't she noticed him enter through the portrait?

"Fine thanks Black" She sniffed regaining her composure, wiping the final tears away from her stained face. "Why out so late?"

"I had a skirt to attend to" He replied bluntly. Lily rolled her eyes internally typical Black. Why did girls swoon over him? There was no point in arguing with him, her past attempts had proven that.

"Ah I see. Good for you" She told him, her voice still wavered. "That's it?" He said.

"What's it Black?" Lily sighed, just wanting to escape the situation. Couldn't he just make some obtuse remark and make his way to bed so she could do the same? "'Good for you' that's all you have to say? Not 'You were out past curfew Black! Where do you think you've been Black? You're lucky I don't give you a detention Black'" He mimicked all her usual prefect style come backs.

"I'm going to bed Sirius. I suggest you try get some sleep yourself. Good night" She said quietly standing to go to bed. There was no energy left in her to fight this, so why bother. Though the next words that left his mouth left her feeling slightly surprised.

"Look I'm sorry about dinner okay? I was being a cock. I'm sorry about your mum too." He admitted. She turned and looked back at him surprise clearly written on her face. She left herself to think for a moment before offering her reply.

"Its fine, thanks Sirius. Good Night." She replied calming, her voice finally still and continued up to her dormitory for bed.

* * *

Lily felt groggy following Marlene down to breakfast the next morning. Her stomach was growling in anticipation for the brilliant eggs that were sure to be waiting for her. As they entered the hall Marlene made a beeline for the marauders section of the table. She took a deep breath to prepare herself and followed suit. Her long night had left her a lot of time to reflect, change was coming and she had to adapt to it, that included being more friendly towards the Gryffindor males in her year other than Remus "Swallow first" Remus was scolding Peter who seemed to have been talking with his mouth full, as Remus turned his nose up at both Peter and the copy of the daily prophet he held in his hand.

"That's what he said" Marlene's voice joined the conversation as she slipped into place beside Sirius.

"Marls that's disgusting" Lily added sitting beside her. Marlene shrugged her shoulders and piled bacon and various other breakfast foods onto her plate. Excited by the prospect of food Lily started to pull toast onto her plate and top it off with scrambled eggs. "Sleep well girls?" James asked, though it was obvious he was directing his question at Lily.

"Fine thanks James" She responded with a smile.

Peter started to choke on what was left in his mouth and Sirius took the opportunity to imitate a heart attack. "Oh no, she said James... It's the end of the world...air...I need air... Oh light glorious light I'm going" Sirius projected. Lily responded uncharacteristically by laughing and throwing one of her toast slices at him in retaliation.

"So maybe Potter wasn't the only one who had to grow up a bit over the summer. I was wrong I admit it." Once again the group looked in a state of shock, Lily Evans admitting to partial blame? It was unheard of.

"I suddenly feel quite faint" Sirius continued his act throwing his arm over his face dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes.

"So what do you all have first?" She asked the group choosing to ignore the theatrics. They responded enthusiastically by spouting out their time tables, most of their subjects were matching which for once didn't seem like such a bad idea. Lily risked a quick glance in the direction of the Slytherin table. Severus wasn't at breakfast, which was an odd for him and Lily didn't even care.

* * *

The one thing that had somehow managed to slip Lily's mind up until she walked into the dungeons was that she no longer had a potions partner. She scanned the room for Marlene, already paired with Mary dam. Dorcas, that's right she was taking care of magical creatures over potions. Shit. Bollock. Merlin's shaggy left…

"Remus…" Lily turned to her prefect companion who returned her pleading with a down cast look.

"I'm sorry Lil, Peter already asked me earlier. He only just scraped his OWL" He responded apologetically. Tables were already filling from the back but the seat she'd kept at the front for the past five years was still untouched. She had to get it before Snape claimed it but she didn't want to be stuck with no option but him for a partner. The supply of Gryffindors was running dry, she'd have to go for a semi-reasonable Slytherin. She'd possibly be losing competency in a potions partner but it was better than nothing.

"Welcome Sixth years! Come on in take a seat no point loitering in the corridor Lily dear" Slughorn chortled happily. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"We could try convince Slughorn to have you join us as a three?" James suggested from behind her gesturing to himself and Sirius. He was running his fingers through his hair nervously making it messier than it already was.

"It's alright James honestly I'll just go have a word and explain I need a new partner since my old one would be a conflict of interest." Lily sighed slinging her book bag further up her shoulder.

"A conflict of interest is that what they're calling it now days?" Sirius scoffed.

"What's a conflict of interest Sirius my boy?" Slughorn had moved over to see what was causing such a commotion in the doorway.

"Professor Lily can no longer partner with Severus Snape." James spoke up, his tone polite but clear. "He used some very derogatory terms towards her last year that I have no intent of repeating here."

"Ah yes I had been advised of Mr Snape's indiscretions last year. Very well Miss Evans would you prefer to be paired with Mr Black or Mr Potter?" The potions master nodded in understanding.

"Potter." The single word slipped off her tongue instantly before she could even register what she'd said. The realisation hit as Slughorn's eye brows sky rocketed towards his hair line and James' jaw dropped towards the floor. Sirius looked like someone had hit him in the gut with a bludger. "Jeez love you too Evans" Sirius recovered quickly. "Right looks like I'm with Snape"

"Oh I don't think so Mr Black. You can become a three with Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin. I refuse to break up the fights that would be sure to occur between Severus and yourself. Miss Evans take your usual seat up front with Mr Potter." Slughorn pointed towards the front of the room and steered Sirius by the shoulders towards the remaining marauders. James headed for Lily's table and took over the seat that would normally belong to Snape, just as the Slytherin boy entered the room. Clearly he hadn't seen Professor Slughorn was present as he yelled across the classroom.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing Potter but get out of my seat" The Slytherin growled. James jumped, hand flying to his pocket where his wand was but did not draw it.

"10 Points from Slytherin for vulgar language! Mr Snape I expect better from my house. If you wanted your previous seat you should have been here on time before Mr Potter and Miss Evans. You will be sat on your own at the back of the room." Slughorn scolded.

James removed his hand from his pocket and held it out to a nervous and angry Lily who was still rooted on the spot. She had half expected to watch a duel unfold in the dungeons over something as moronic as seating position. She was confused as to why Potter was offering his hand when she realised she was physically shaking and most of her peers' eyes were on her. She gave her head a shake to clear her mind and took her seat, ignoring Potter's outstretched hand.

"Sorry about separating you from your best mate and causing all this drama." Lily muttered hurriedly pulling her potions book and a set of cutting tools from her bag.

"You're alright Lily" He assured her, placing a hand on top of hers which was still shaking. In frustration she slammed her hand down firmly on the desk, but he didn't move his. "Lil honestly it's fine, don't worry about it. I'm fine, Sirius is fine, Snape is a prick."

"Thanks." She swallowed.

"Right let's make a deal. I collect shit from the cupboard if you keep track of stirring alright?" He smiled his goofy grin to diffuse the tension. Lily just found herself nodding her head in agreement. "Can't have you ruining my stunning reputation now Potter" She retaliated cheerfully. He barked with laughter.

"I'll have you know Evans I got an O on my potions owl and Sluggy loves me" He insisted.

"Oh please if Slughorn loved you he'd be inviting you to his parties" She teased.

"Oi I have been invited to many Slugclub gatherings I'll have you know. I just make excuses not to attend every time like quidditch or detention. Plus, dad invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, it was pretty much guaranteed I'd make the club even if I was shit at the subject." James explained.

"No fucking way I don't believe you" Lily laughed "With hair like that? Besides I know Sleekeazy's isn't owned by Potter's I wrote a letter of application for a job over the summer."

"He sold the business when he retired. You should have mentioned he could still pull a few strings if he wanted. Fleamont Potter. Ask Professor Slughorn I dare you. Watch this" Lily watched in horror as Potter called over to Professor Slughorn who came toddling over to their table.

"Sorry Sir I was just wondering if you kept in contact with Mr Brocklehurst? It seems Evans here applied for an internship at Sleekeazy's over the summer but was unsuccessful, had I known I'm sure dad would have put in a good word for her." James flattered the potions master.

"Oh Lily my girl you should have said I would have been more than happy to give you a stellar review! I'm sure my word along with the inventor himself would have landed you a position instantly. Should you wish to reapply just let me know. How is dear Fleamont doing now days my boy?" Slughorn conversed happily.

"He's doing well Professor, enjoying his retirement as much as he can."

"Ah yes getting on a bit now I'd imagine, bit of a shock for him when you came around James." The professor chuckled. Lily could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Still the light of his eye Professor I can assure you" James smiled in return. At the back of the room out of ear shot of anything other than the laughter Severus Snape looked murderous.


	3. Slytherin Fun House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Right on Track: Lily and co return to Hogwarts for their sixth year. James and Lily are trying to move past their immaturity, Sirius is an arse but apologises upon finding Lily crying in the common room. Lily is forced to find a new potions partner.

It was a month later when Lily was sat in a corner of the library surrounded by a hoard of books and a mountain of homework. She was scratching away furiously on a piece of parchment as Sirius approached. She was so absorbed she genuinely didn't notice him. "You know Evans there's the whole of the weekend to do all that shit" He said taking a seat beside her.

"I do realise but if I get the most of it done now I can actually enjoy my weekend and not rush to do it at last minute on Sunday. You smell like smoke by the way." She commented turning her nose up at the stench. She'd hoped she would be able to avoid smelling cigarettes at least until Hogsmeade knowing that smoking was forbidden on school grounds. Although it was Sirius Black, she should have known better.

"Keep your knickers on Lils I'm going to go take a shower after I finish up hear with you."

"And what exactly is there to finish up?" She questioned, turning her full attention to him and putting her quill down. "Well little Miss prefect as you know there is a Hogsmeade trip next weekend." Sirius stated, building up to ask her to attend.

"I do... but what had that got to do with me?" She asked eye brows scrunched.

"Well I am humbly inviting you to spend the day with the marauders." He finished.

"Who's to say I don't have a date?" She remarked. She didn't but that was beside the point. He couldn't just insinuate that no one ever asked her. Plenty of boys asked her out on dates thank you very much. "Do you?" He asked her, smirking.

"No..." She admitted.

"Right then. Thus my invitation. Alice and Mckinnon are welcome to join to. But I presume Alice will go off with lover boy Longbottom and I know for a fact that at least three pairs of trousers have asked the ever so unobtainable McKinnon." He appeared very proud of himself.

"Alright then" She folded. "Alright then?" He repeated.

"I'll join you in Hogsmeade. It's not like I have anything better to do for anyone else to go with Sev... Snape obviously isn't going with me." She paused briefly as she mentioned her previous friend. "Well there you go. See you at dinner then Evans, stay sharp" He said cheekily giving her a kiss on the cheek and ruffled her long red hair. "What was that for?" She asked shocked.

"That? Oh nothing, just the old Black charm. You see Evans now that you're not barking orders and losing your rag all the time, you're actually quite attractive. But not to worry, you're not my type" And with that he turned away and strolled purposefully out of the library with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Lily was rushing. Something she never thought she would have to openly admit to anyone let alone herself, Lily Evans didn't rush. She was methodical and reliable and everything else that defined a none rushing person. Yet here she was scurrying down the front steps of the school to meet the marauders. They were already stood waiting at the gate and she was running late. She saw from a distance Sirius look at his watch and stub out his cigarette as she approached them and slipped it back into the pack. "Sorry, couldn't find my gloves" She said breathlessly, showing her bare hands as proof which were already turning a light shade of pink in the crisp cold air. She could have bloody sworn she'd left them on the top of her trunk.

"Here... Take mine." James said quickly taking his own off. "Oh no James, I can't do that. Its fine I'll just keep my hands in my pockets." She smiled at him appreciative of the kind gesture, but she wasn't about to bloody borrow his gloves. "Why don't we go on over to McClouds. It'll be warm in there" Sirius commented leading them towards the village. The marauders and Lily looked at him as if he'd grown horns.

"You in a book store Pads?" Remus asked carefully.

"I just figured it would be somewhere Lily would like to go." Sirius argued grumpily.

"Well actually I was meaning to go there... I just didn't think you'd want to go. You don't usually think about these kind of things" Lily said quietly, smiling at him. She was happy to see the maturity changes that James had made since their return to Hogwarts seemed to be rubbing off onto Sirius. Maybe this was something she could actually thank quidditch for, the captaincy seemed to make them pull both their heads in. Who knew that was all it took, it could have saved Remus a lot of hassle as a prefect.

"Yes well had to bribe you into coming into Zonko's later somehow" Sirius replied hurriedly.

"I would have been more than willing to come into Zonko's thank you" Lily responded poking her tongue out at him. They walked together to the book store, Remus and Lily happily browsed the shelves and muttered about authors and books they'd read. Sirius chose to lean against a case in the 'restricted' adult section. Amongst books like 'Top 10 tips to please your witch or wizard' and 'a certified guide to poisons and curses'. James casually chatted with Lily about his interest in a particular quidditch novelist before making his way over to Sirius. Lily watched them converse rapidly. Sirius was grinning broadly at something James had said she approached the pair with curiosity.

"Can't really discuss it with goody two shoes around though can we?" She caught the end of their conversation. "Can't discuss what with whom around Black?" Lily asked.

"See ears like a bat Prongs" Sirius concluded making his point.

"If this is about a prank on the Slytherins I have a few ideas..." She hinted subtly. Sirius's eyes went wide. "You? Help us with a prank? Since when?" Sirius was cautious around her still.

"Since I realised you're not all bloody idiots. You forget I used to have a friend on the inside, I know a few things, that and I'm not too shabby at magic either. You never asked me to help you since you usually targeted Snape." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright Evans I'll bite what's your plan?" She'd clearly perked his interest.

"How about you shout first round at the three broom sticks and we discuss there? Then we can get a few supplies from Zonko's?"

* * *

Lily was smug as she saw Sirius attempt to subtly pinch the inside of his own elbow. He turned to each of his friends to gage their reactions on the situation. Remus had his eye brow raised, surprised but impressed none the less. Peter had his mouth open so wide he could catch flies. Then there was James. A mischievous sparkle in his eye and a grin plastered so widely on his face it could crack. "See not so much of a goody-good now am?" She boasted taking another sip of butterbeer. Her lips were curling into a smirk; she was dam well bloody pleased with herself.

"Why did we never use her before Prongs?" Sirius asked directing the question at James but looking straight at Lily.

"Because she used to hate your guts" James sniggered. Lily clinked her glass into his giving him a rare cunning smile.

"Yes well, now me and Evans have what I believe to be quite a strong relationship going for us. Thank you very much. Now we need red itching powder, laxatives, red hair dye, whatever it is Evans calls cellophane, canary creams, mirrors, a few ghoul costumes and a couple of love potions." He rattled off the list of prank materials as he wrote them down on his used napkin. James who had been in the process of picking at the hot chips on the table stopped short with a sour look on his face. Perhaps he was becoming upset about her taking over their prank.

"I can get cellophane easy. I'll just owl home. Dad should be able to send some" Lily added as she leant over the table and gave her potions partner's outstretched hand a reassuring gentle squeeze. No one else seemed to notice this fact put James locked eyes with her across the table. She removed her hand and returned to the conversation at hand, risking a glance at the clock on the wall. Curfew was fast approaching.

"See team work Prongs!" Sirius sniggered, James chuckled at his friend's excitement.

"So operation 'Slytherin fun house' is underway." Remus laughed. Lily drained her mug and stood up. "Where you going Evans?" Sirius asked, she put her scarf on around her neck. "Back to the castle Black. Curfew is in ten minutes, while I know you lot can sneak back in whenever you please it looks odd if I'm not back on time." She stuck her tongue out at him and addressed the others.

"Thanks for a great day guys, it was fun, we should do it more often. I'll let you know when I get the cellophane." She kissed each of them on the cheek as she left. Peter squeaked, Remus smiled, Sirius attempted to be cheeky by requesting another and James went the colour of a beetroot.

"Woo-hoo even old Prongsie boy gets a kiss aren't you lucky" Sirius remarked teasing his friend. But James just grinned at him.

Upon exiting the three broom sticks Lily noticed Marlene walking up the path towards school on the arm of a Hufflepuff Dirk Cresswell from the year below. Lily jogged to catch up with them and greeted the pair with a polite nod. Marlene smiled broadly and linked her free arm with Lily's.

"Heya Lils, how was your day of marauding?" Marlene asked cheerfully. "Well I got to be involved in the preparations of an infamous marauders prank believe it or not." Dirk shifted uncomfortably, then Lily remembered he would have been sorted the year the marauders pelted the Hufflepuff table with dung bombs after a particularly bad quidditch loss.

"Don't worry Dirk, the prank is aimed at Slytherin house. I'm sure there's not much chance of being caught in the cross fire on this one." Lily reassured him, he nodded happily. "I hope so, last time I got stuck in the middle I had to go get Professor Flitwick to fix my hair… It wouldn't stop smoking"

"Anyway… new topic guess who we saw today with a new beau?" Marlene wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Lily rattled off a potential list of suspects including Mary and the Reginald boy. "Nah, I wish on that one mate she's still smitten with him. It was Florence from Ravenclaw actually."

Lily looked at Marlene in a state of confusion she could not recall a Ravenclaw girl by that name and as such was unaware why this particular development would have gotten Marlene's apparent interest. "Merlin you're bad at the gossip train Lily. Dorcas would have loved a juicy titbit like that. Florence is the girl Bertha Jorkins caught kissing that lad behind the greenhouses remember?"

Racking her brain Lily suddenly realised who Marlene was discussing. She'd had to deal with the boy in question when Bertha then made accusations that he had hexed her because she had been teasing him about Florence. "Oh I remember now. I thought she was dating that lad who hexed Bertha?"

"Well that's what I thought so too until I saw her this afternoon the pair looked very chummy. You have to admit it though Bertha kind of did deserve every hex she got that little tart." Dirk withdrew his arm from Marlene.

"Hang on a second Marlene that's a little uncalled for" He argued "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Oh come off it Dirk she may be older than us but she was horrid. I'm glad she graduated last year. Don't you remember her always bitching and complaining about people coming after her after she spread rumours about them? That one about Albert giving her some sort of sexual disease nearly broke him and his girlfriend up not to mention got her put in front of Dumbledore himself." Marlene scorned defending herself.

"She may not have been a nice person but you're practically stooping to her level" Dirk accused. Marlene looked agitated now "Excuse me Dirk?"

"You heard me. Discussing Florence's private life as though it's any of your business. How would you like it if people went on about seeing us on a date in Diagon alley and spreading stuff all around the school?"

"Hang on a minute, I am nothing and I repeat nothing like Bertha Jorkins. She used to spread untruths about others for attention. I am merely telling Lily that I saw Florence with a new beau not the entire school. Besides it is something girls talk about. We gossip."

"Yeah but it's not going to be just Lily though is it? You just said it'd be something Dorcas would love. So you'll tell her and then she'll tell someone else and it all just comes a vicious cycle" Marlene's ears were starting to turn crimson and even Lily started to feel embarrassed on your behalf.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Dirk, but people talk and always will. We aren't being mean to Florence or anything so I don't see any harm being done" Lily tried to defuse the tension.

"I guess so but I'm still not a fan of gossip. Sorry Marlene I had a lovely day but I just don't think we're all that compatible" Dirk apologised moving ahead of the two girls towards the gates. Lily turned to Marlene who looked a little crest fallen.

"I'm sorry Mar" Lily apologised. "T'is alright Lil, I didn't exactly think it was going to end up working out either. But it would have been nice to go on another date." She responded glumly.

"Ah well… you'll find someone better than him anyway. He's always been a bit of a people pleaser. You should see him at Slughorn's parties, he practically hangs himself of anyone who he thinks has influence in the ministry. You know he knows gobbledegook? I saw him speaking it with a goblin in Gringots over the summer." Lily mentioned. Marlene looked impressed "Wow that is something, though you're right. He's a nice enough bloke but he just wants to climb in the ministry. Speaking of which did you hear Bertha lost her job at the daily prophet and is now working for the ministry?"

"No I didn't actually" Lily squeezed her friends arm. It had been such a long time since she had felt so involved in the gossip the other Gryffindor girls shared, it was nice to feel included. She waved politely to Hagrid the Hogwarts game keeper as they passed his pumpkin patch.

"Uh huh. Apparently she got caught sending fake news to the print and so they politely asked her to move on. I don't know what she's doing for the ministry now though, filing I think"

"Ugh Merlin I couldn't think of anything worse. I imagine it'll be a job like Petunia's. I still can't get over that she actually needs to do a typing course in order to become a secretary. I mean how hard can it be right?"

Marlene agreed with her whole heartedly and asked how Lily's relationship with her sister had been since their mother passed. Lily explained the continued strain her witchery brought upon their sisterhood and the encounter she had when Petunia introduced her father to a bloke by the name of Vernon Dursley when they had last visited. Marlene laughed when Lily explained that he looked like a pig in a moustache and promised to show her a picture of the two she was sure she had floating around in her trunk somewhere. "How's your dad taking it then? You know without your mum"

"He's seen better days. He's a lot quieter now, less inclined to dropping witty remarks. They were a dynamic duo you know, even back in their early dating days. Gosh the stories mum used to tell about the mischief they got themselves into when they were our age. They once filled a teacher's car with polystyrene balls." Lily laughed.

"How on earth did they manage that?" Marlene chuckled. "Through the sun roof" Lily snorted imagining the chaos her parents caused. It was when they reached the entrance hall of the castle that Marlene said she was going to go find Dirk to apologise and thank him for the day in Hogsmeade. Lily wished her well and took the stairs to the Gryffindor common room by herself.

* * *

As promised Lily had managed to get her father to send her cellophane through the owl post just in time for their master prank against the Slytherins. She revealed it to Sirius in the common room after breakfast and he couldn't quite see how someone could be dumb enough to fall for a prank involving it wrapped around a toilet seat. Lily gave him a devilish smirk he had ever seen across her face. "Oh you'll see" She warned him. James had sniggered telling Lily that she had Sirius paranoid now. For three days his best mate had apparently checked the toilet every time he went to take a piss.

"He's starting to think now that maybe you were just trying to wind him up" James told her as he came down the boy's stair case to breakfast.

"Good, I've finally got him right where I want him then" She grinned. "Right anyone who doesn't want to get stuck in here prior to Sirius Black leaving out the portrait hole" She called quietly to the common room. Curiously they followed the prefect's orders, some leaving for the great hall and others remaining behind to watch her work. Including the remaining marauders. Lily carefully stretched and placed cellophane over the portrait hole entrance, much to the apparent disgust of the fat lady. Once finished she politely asked the fat lady to gently swing shut, reassuring her that the cellophane would be removed once young Sirius Black made his way out. Of course having no idea what had occurred when the fat lady swung open to let Sirius out who was bolting from the common room he smacked full force into the plastic wrap wall. Laughter echoed along the corridor and Lily was left on her knees laughing harder than the rest of them tears streaming down her face. Sirius was helped up off the floor bashfully by a rather amused looking Remus.

"I cannot believe you fell for that" His friend chuckled righting him on his feet.

"I couldn't bloody see the bastard stuff" He grumbled, but he soon realised that the whole ordeal had actually been kind of funny. The marauders pranked each other all the time but it was rare for someone other than Peeve's the poltergeist to attempt to prank them. Lily had certainly succeeded at the challenge. Sirius shook his head and actually started to laugh himself. "The trick is to make sure you pull it nice and tight" Lily gasped out as she tried to regain her composure.

"Alright Evans I'll give you that one. The Slytherin's won't know what hit them"

* * *

Lily wasn't overly fond of being awake at 4am, but the idea of seeing the entire Slytherin house looking worse for wear at breakfast managed to keep her awake long enough to meet the boys in the common room. She leaned against the sofa muffling a yawn with two rolls of cellophane tucked under her arms. She could quite easily curl up and fall back asleep.

"Alright Evans?" Sirius greeted her as the marauders quietly descended the stairs from the boys' dormitories.

"Morning" She yawned. "Let's get this over with and I might have a chance at slipping another hour of sleep in before breakfast."

"Before we go anywhere Prongs has something to show you" Sirius stated bluntly. "Oh does he just?" Lily raised an eyebrow at him intrigued, perhaps this would be when Potter finally broke and asked her out again.

"Ugh yeah" James stammered. "It's a bit of a marauders secret actually. It's how we've been able to get around the castle undetected for pranks." He fished a silvery cloak from his back pocket, enveloping himself in it and disappearing from sight. Lily gasped approaching him as he revealed himself again and handed her the cloak sheepishly.

"Where the bloody hell did you get it?" She breathed. In awe as she ran the fabric between her fingers.

"I sort of inherited it. My dad gave it to me for my birthday when I was in first year, same as his father had given it before him and so on." James explained. "So since you're less experienced at skulking around the castle you, me and Remus are going to go under the cloak. Sirius and Peter are gonna trail a little behind since their better at sneaking than the rest of us and they'll stand guard outside the common room. We've got a set of two way mirrors so we can let each other know if anyone's coming"

"Okay cool. I was wondering how we were going to get down to the dungeons undetected. I thought we'd just be taking all the secret passage short cuts. I was kind looking forward to finding all of those."

"Another time ae red? Right let's get a move on shall we." Sirius butted in. The group nodded, the Slytherin's would never know what hit them.

* * *

Despite how sleep deprived they all were the marauders and Lily could barely contain their excitement and nerves at breakfast a few hours later. Dark circles were starting to appear under her eyes, she hadn't managed to get the extra hours sleep she had been hoping for. So far none of the Slytherins had made it up to the great hall and breakfast had started more than an hour ago.

"It's gonna be a hit Evans" Sirius smiled giving her hand a squeeze, she squeezed back lightly offering a smile of her own. For the past few weeks Sirius had in Lily's eyes at least become a very valuable friend, though she couldn't put her finger on what she'd done to start it. One minute he was being irritating and a down right dick, the next they were friends. Maybe whatever had been floating around in his head had finally settled, or James or Remus had needed to threatened him with serious bodily harm. Whatever the cause Lily didn't really care she was just happy to have a male companion again that wasn't Severus Snape.

Even the Hogwarts professors had noticed the shift amongst the sixth years Gryffindors and appeared to be relieved. After being paired with James for potions it seemed to become a common occurrence for Lily to sit in close proximity even when they weren't partnered. With no conflict occurring between members of her own house Professor McGonagall had never looked happier to the student body. Though the marauders themselves seriously doubted they'd be seeing a smile on McGonagall's face when their prank was discovered and this time Lily was involved. "I'm so getting detention for this." She replied laughing.

"Do you care? You know we can always take the blame" Sirius told her seriously.

"Are you fucking kidding me Black? Let you take all the credit for one of the best pranks played on the Slytherins in history? Never. Detention here I come. It won't kill me to get one on my record." Lily said eagerly. "It'll be more like a month Evans" James sniggered.

"Oh well I'll be stuck with at least one of you lot. That'll make it bearable" She grinned James grinned back at her just as widely. Sirius took the opportunity presented to wind her up. "We'll try and arrange it so you and old' Prongs get some alone time" He whispered in her ear and winked.

"Ha have you still not dropped that?" Lily sighed. "Have you still not given in?" He countered.

"Not just yet Black" She blushed as she answered the heat rising up in her cheeks. If you'd made the same suggestion at the beginning of the year Lily would have been sure to send a witty jinx in their direction. However, something had clicked in the last month or so that made the idea sound a lot less preposterous than she had first thought. Since he stopped showing off and being a bit of a bully she'd discovered James Potter wasn't actually all that bad. She just wasn't up for dating anyone yet. Not after the summer. "So there will be a time where you give in then?" Sirius wiggled his eyes brows suggestively.

"Maybe" She stammered.

"Only a maybe?" He asked.

"I still need some time." She explained in a hushed whisper, checking to make sure they weren't being over heard. "Why? What for?" He questioned confused. Lily gave him a worried look then sighed, it was going to have to come out eventually. Maybe it was better for her to offer her secrets up willingly however reluctant she was, rather than having someone else (most likely Snape) spill it for her.

"I'll talk to you about it later" She whispered. "I'll be in the library after lunch. Come find me"

"You alright Evans?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She smiled meekly and turned her gaze back towards the entrance to the great hall where shrill shrieking could be heard. The first stream of Slytherins came piling in. Scratching vicariously and screaming about their hair being vibrant shades of red and gold. They all looked a mess and some were covered in cream. Immediately McGonagall glared over at the marauders, as they and Lily burst into laughter along with the rest of the great hall. Slughorn ran down from the teacher's table in order to console the members of his house while McGonagall stormed to the Gryffindor table.

"I take it you are responsible?!" She scolded.

"Yes ma'am" Lily shrieked with laughter.

"You Miss Evans?" The head of house raised her eye brows in surprise and horror.

"Indeed Professor I am. I take full responsibility. It was all my idea you see, a bit of fun and a little revenge. I accept my punishment now." She replied having gained her composure under the Professor's stern gaze. She was not used to being the one in its firing line.

"Be that as it may be Miss Evans I doubt you acted alone" The Professor replied stiffly. "Detention all of you. For the next fortnight. I'll see you in my office tomorrow at 6pm sharp" She continued crossly and stalked away.

The transfiguration teacher suppressed a smile as she moved away to attempt to aid Slughorn in returning the Slytherin student to normal. Up at the staff table a few others were trying to mask their amusement at the marauders latest stunt. "Now, now Slytherin house no need for the shrieking! Please report to hospital wing and I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have you all back to your...charming... selves in no time" Dumbledore announced.

"You're bloody brilliant Evans" Sirius barked and gave her a one armed hug. She smiled back at him.

"Not so bad yourself Black"

* * *

After lunch Lily hid herself in the corner of the library with a stack of books piled around her. Maybe deciding to meet Sirius here was a mistake. She should have let him make a suggestion as it was common knowledge she frequented the library. So far this morning she'd been hit with a tripping jinx that nearly had her topple down the stairs on the fifth floor, had to block several hasty hexes and had a slurry of foul names thrown her way. She hadn't entirely thought it through to think about the back lash she would receive from certain members of the Slytherin house. She had bitten her nails right down and found herself glancing around nervously every few seconds. She wasn't bothered by most but it was Severus's reaction that had her going round the bend, he was probably the one member of his house that could give Lily's duelling ability a run for her money. She doubted his nasty habit of making up spells had dissipated along with their friendship. Thankfully she wasn't left alone for long as Sirius came to greet her. "Sup, Evans" He called out. She jumped then realised it was him.

"Merlin you scared me. I almost thought you were another one of the Slytherins coming to give me grief." She sighed with relief. "Yeah well anymore do and you come get me or James got it?" She nodded "Now. What's up Evans? What's stopping you from dating my best bud?"

"You never say a word understand? You're being sworn to secrecy here. Not even Remus knows all I'm about to tell you" She whispered sternly, but she couldn't help the almost desperate panic that came with it. "Alright Evans, alright. Calm down. Now what is it?" He asked.

She took a deep breath in and pulled her sleeve back until it rested a significant distance above her elbow. Despite using all manner of charms on it when she returned to Hogwarts there was still a long and jagged scar crawling up her arm towards her shoulder. Sirius inhaled sharply the wind whistling through his teeth. She drew her sleeve back down again wary of other people potentially hanging around. "After we joined Hogwarts Severus turned more and more towards being friends with the death eater wannabes he wasn't home much. I don't know if you know this but we're from the same town, he was the one who taught he that I was a witch and told me all about Hogwarts growing up. So without him around all the time I was very lonely during the holidays. Alice would visit on the odd occasion but I live pretty out of the way. So it's always just been easier to meet up at the leaky at the end of the summer" She began softly.

"Instead of being a sad sack and sitting around on my arse all day I went out of my way to try make friends back home and I met this guy, Jareth. He seemed nice and relatable, soon I found myself falling for him and we started dating. He thought I went away to some boarding school and that's why I was never around so I guess I just let him think that. Since I couldn't really tell him with the whole statue of secrecy thing" She swallowed as if she was struggling not to choke on her own words.

"We dated for a few months. I passed letters to him through my mum since I couldn't really send owl post could I? And I went home every break I could to see him, but then when I came back from Hogwarts last Easter he got a little... Possessive of me I suppose. I couldn't go anywhere by myself, I couldn't even walk to or from work. It got a bit mad actually. He was insistent that next time I went back to school he'd escort me onto the train himself" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"And it started getting to the point where he'd... he'd hurt me if I didn't update him on where I was practically every hour on the hour. That happened as well as a few other things" She gestured to her arm. "Not long after that I left him and got a restraining order. Then obviously my mum died this summer. So it's nothing to do with James as a person Sirius it's not. James is lovely but I just can't put myself through all that again right now. I just need a year to find myself again if you get what I mean" She finished

"Fair enough. So what's this bloke's last name and address? I have a funny feeling he'll be having a tragic freak accident sometime in future" Sirius replied aggressively.

"Thanks but no thanks Sirius" She laughed weakly and wiped away her tears. "Though I'd appreciate it you could get the James and me hooking up banter to a minimum. At least around me for the time being." Then spontaneously he hugged her. Not a pathetic one armed hug like all his others up until this point had been. This was a full squeezed tightly, chest to chest, comforting hug. It stunned Lily who was not used to Sirius's new found empathetic side. She wrapped her arms around his broad back and let herself be comforted for the first time in absolute peace. The overwhelming sense of relief hit her and silently she let the tears fall as Sirius continued to hold her.


End file.
